


Exceptions

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Demiromantic Lena, Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Pansexual Lena, Romantic Fluff, SuperCorp, minor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Chapter 1: We gain insight into Lena Luthor's private life and a romantic realization between Lena and Kara that comes as a result of these discussion.





	Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously going to be a 2nd chapter

The sky was barely starting to change color, from night to dawn, when the young C.E.O. stirred from her sleep, shaken awake by the lingering soreness of her night. Any normal person would’ve fallen back to sleep and maybe the Luthors’ youngest would have too, if the sound of her shower wasn’t running.

Lena spends a good minutes struggling with the desire to just melt back into the bed. After rubbing her eyes for a minute, she looked around the bedroom, a pile of pillows at the base of the bed made her blush, the clothes strewn across the floor as well. “I gotta clean before the maid’s get here.” 

She slid off the bed and stumbled sleepily to the kitchen. Lena was completely naked but for the little collar around her neck. She had agreed to wear it until 8 am, surely she would regret such an arrangement. She found breakfast already made, too much of it she daresay, but she knew she’d never hear the end of it if it went un-eaten. 

She sat at her marble table and tore bits and pieces from the bagel, the bacon strips and the fruits, licking her fingers and enjoying the soft, quiet moment. The shower stopped and Lena’s attention went to the door of her bathroom. 

She had taken an arrangement for one night, as it happened occasionally, didn’t really matter who it was either. Lena just needed some way to fight the crushing loneliness of her incredibly late nights. She couldn’t rely on just her one friend to deal with that, especially not the physical part of the arrangement. 

Jess came out of the bathroom, ready for work, a polite smile to Lena, walking up to her with her unpracticed confidence, she was all ready for work. The secretary’s hand grabbed Lena’s chin and made her look into her eyes. “finish eating, go lay in bed , start getting ready at 8 and make sure you’re ready for your 10:30“ a firm kiss on her forehead a little wave and Jess was out of the apartment. 

Lena watched her leave and a ping of sadness touched her heart, but she did finish her breakfast and she did go back to bed. Lena had agreed to that deal when she discussed this with Jess, after her secretary had found her curled up on her couch, at two in the morning.

She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Jess, from the bed. Even sending a picture to prove she really was in bed. 

::Jess, May I?:: 

The answer was pretty quick in coming. 

::Proud of u! :) :: to the picture and   
::You may, send a pic when done ;) :: 

“Ugh” Lena didn’t want to, but she blushed at the compliment, sinking under the covers and set her phone aside. there was something liberating about asking for permission for something normally so taboo. For her anyway.   
Lena’s hand explored her body, a gentle, soft touch, her mind filling with memories of the night before: the taste on her lips, the wetness and the moans. Her hips already rolling to meet her own touch. it took barely a minute, her body shook and her breath was short. Lena tried to hold back the moan, but she couldn’t. Covering her face with both hand, embarrassed, even though no one was here to hear it. 

She grabbed her phone, took at least a dozens selfie and sent the least terrible one to Jess. The reply hit quickly again, Lena swore, it’s like Jess was one with her phone sometimes. 

::Proud of you!:: 

Then she let sleep take her over again, a deep sleep with clear dreams, the kind of sleep you wake up from in the exact same position you fell asleep in. She finds herself dreaming about a laughter-filled lunch date with Kara. Then she finds herself laughing as she’s flying above National City, only to realize she’s being carried by Supergirl. She wakes up as her alarm, set up for 8 am, rings. 

Lena slides out of bed, grabs the outfit that Jess had selected for her and carries it into the bathroom. She end up taking a long shower, spending a while adjusting her hair the way she wants and do her make up, a light touch of it. When she comes out of the bathroom, Lena is ready to face her 10h30 and on her way to L-Corp’s building. 

While she is in the car, she calls a local flower shop and purchase a single flower to be delivered to Jess at her desk with a special note. During a long red light, Lena sends a text message to Kara Danvers, her heart turning in her chest as she did so, peek further on the road and keeping on driving. 

::Hey Kara, we do have a lunch date today?::   
::Of course, will be there:: 

Lena made it into the building, Jess was already busy with the phone, with the training of a few new member of the personnel. But she would make it through it. Lena reached her office and shut the door behind her, going to sit at her desk and picking up the few papers she needed to look over. Signing a few of them, sending notes and emails about the others and soon, 10h30 arrived. 

So did her meeting, an executive from another company wanting to discuss a joint project with L-corp, using their alien detection technology. It lasted all but ten minutes before the man was sent packing. Lena quickly wrote an e-mail to the board of director about the potential of a hostile take over from that company and to look for at least one more major investor. 

By then, the door to her office opened and Kara walked into the office, carrying the takeout she had decided to bring Lena. The young C.E.O. ‘s eyes were drawn to the flannel shirt, the pink pants and the strangely matched shoes, then to the fierce blue eyes. Lena cleared space on her desk for the take out meal. 

“Hey Lena, I think Jess found herself somebody!” Lena chuckled, knowing what Kara had seen. “there was a flower on her desk!” she said with a stage whisper to her friend. “I know and it’s very nice of you to bring me lunch, thank you very much.” she took what part of the meal belonged to her. 

“Who do you think it is?” Kara whispered more, starting to eat. Lena considered making up excuses, telling Kara that she didn’t know, but, there was a little warmth in her cheek and her heart that made Lena feel like she could open up to her friend. 

“It’s actually from me, Kara, had it sent to her this morning.” Lena watched, between bite how Kara reacted to that. She adjust her glasses, a bit and a slightly awkward smile follows. “Was it a romantic gesture?” the voice soft and barely above a whisper, Kara was intent on protecting this conversation’s intimacy for some reasons. 

“No, It’s a demonstration of my appreciation for the time we spent together last night.” Lena immediately recognized how that could be construed and pursued her train of thought before Kara could interrupt. “I know how this sound like, but, it was not romantic, I would not date Jess.” 

Kara pushed down the familiar feeling of embarrassment, she was getting used to the topic now. She had walked in to her sister and Maggie at least twice now. Supergirl also had moments where she caught glimpse of people when she flew through National City at night. So she too, pushed a little into her friendship with Lena. 

“Oh come on, Lena, spill, I’m reporter, this means I’m curious” she leans forward a bit and chuckles “plus you’re my friend and friends share this kind of stuff” Lena giggled a little bit, drawn into the mood by Kara’s laugh and soft voice. 

“Sometimes, I feel very lonely and I miss the intimacy with people.” a beat, as she takes a deep breath. “So, I seek out physical intimacy with people, most often it’s a one time deal, with others, like Jess it can be a bit of a re-occurring arrangement.” Lena was blushing and was a bit afraid, scared that her friend would think less of her. 

But Kara smiled, eating a bit more and seemed to be enjoying the discussion. “You don’t feel any romantic feelings for those you spend the night with?” she spoke with half a mouthful more than was politely allowed in her mouth. 

Lena held back a bit of a laugh at Kara, but she thought about the answer for a bit, then shook her head. “No, I can’t fall in love with someone like Jess” she said looked a bit embarrassed for a moment. 

“Why not?” 

“Because Jess lacks the little spark that draw me, the special connection, the...” she spend a moment to find the right word. “It’s more complicated than words, to be quite honest. sexuality and romance are completely different things for me.”   
“How so?” Kara had stopped eating, so interesting this conversation was for her, setting her food aside for later, Lena was opening up to her and this was a sacred occasion for her so food could wait. 

Lena had picked up on that, a warm feeling burst into her chest, tears threatening the corner of her eyes. “Sex is fun, sex is immediate, it fulfill a physical, tangible need. Jess can do that, for example. She is a splendid candidate for a few special taste I may have from time to time. I do not feel a link between Sex and Romance.” she clear her throat. “I understand why people would, but, in my case, I do not.” 

“And what about romance Lena, don’t you miss it?” she asked, curious, crossing her leg and leaning forward, waiting for Lena’s response. It was clear that the C.E.O. was taking her time with her thoughts and words. 

“Kara I....” she said with an almost imperceptible shake to her voice. “Romance is important to me, I want a romance, I want... I want it.” she close her eyes and whispers “so bad” she shake her head. “But, my life is not set up for it and I can’t set my life around a romantic partner.” a pause “I require someone exceptional, someone who understands my late nights, someone who I can let in close without being clingy, because I may need to leave in a hurry.” 

Kara listened, the silence that was starting to build in the office around them was intense, as if the only sound that mattered to the universe in this moment, was Lena’s voice. 

“Someone brave, because my name brings enemies, because by simply trusting one wrong person, two armed men can walk through my door and throw me down the balcony.” she looks somber for a moment and then her eyes moves to Kara “I need someone who is strong enough to bear the burden of having me. Someone who’s worth me spending late nights with them or for them.” 

Kara gasped a little bit, and remained quiet, butterflies in her heart. Lena stared into her eyes and understood what she had said in that moment and her eyes opened a bit wider. “Oh.” Both blushed gently and looked everywhere but at each others. “I suggest a tactical retreat for.... reasons.” Lena mumbled amidst an embarrassed chuckle, Kara nodded, gathering her things. “I’ll... see you later tonight.” 

Kara left, Lena stared at the door and simply sent a text to Jess. 

::clear my schedule until 14:30.:: 

Lena put her face into her hands, tears streaming down her face and silent sobs shaking her shoulders and her soul. relief and fear fighting a fierce fight. 

Kara hurried out of L-corp and immediately sent a text to her sister. 

::need to talk to you now, pls?::   
::your place omw:: 

Chapter 2 coming!


End file.
